


Love Notes

by Sakuraiai



Series: Valentines Day Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-it Notes, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Valentines Day, and Sam thought he'd be alone.Gabriel had been gone for two weeks.But a note on his bed, and music playing in the air, maybe things were looking up.





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with that Sabriel smut!
> 
> Not proofread, so expect mistakes.  
> I'll fix it later~!

Sam made his way home after another long and hard hunt. He was practically humming with unspent adrenaline.

He wanted to spend it with his boyfriend, the wonderfully mischievous trickster archangel Gabriel, but he had been away for the past two weeks, doing a few things up in heaven now that he was back and healed.

Ever since Gabriel had come back to the bunker, and was well rested, they had many arguments, commissaries and conversations that soon turned to apologies and forgiveness. And soon, they found each other, lips pressed together, bodies sliding and rocking together, reaching for their releases.

Sam had always had a soft spot for Gabriel; he had loved the archangel well before Gabriel had sacrificed himself for them. They had found one another in each other’s arms, spent many nights together.

Sitting next to his brother as they drove back to the bunker, however, was not the best time to think about any of his sexual frustrations. Ever since Gabriel had left, he had been having so many fantasies about his gorgeous sun kissed body, his large cock and the feel of Gabriel’s slick hole clenching tightly around his cock.

Nope. Not thinking about this now.

_Though…it was Valentine’s Day._

And Sam knew Dean would be busy with his own long ass love story.

Dean parked the car in the garage, hearing faint music coming from somewhere in the house. They both got out of the car, and Sam recognized the sensual music playing. He said a quick goodbye to Dean and made his way through the bunker, waving a quick hello to Castiel in the war room, and straight into his bedroom, where the music was coming from.

The seductive tune lured him in, and made the bulge in his jeans even tighter, cock growing and pressing painfully against his zipper. He couldn’t help but imagine the sight of Gabriel’s naked body arching as he moved.

He pushed open the door and saw his room was empty. There was a piece of paper stuck to the head of his bed, however. Walking over to it, he peeled the post it note from the wood and read what was written on it.

_I’m so hard for you baby, I opened myself for you, right where you’re standing. Come to the war room…_

Sam let out a long breath, he looked down at the bed, imagining his lover naked on it, stuffing his hole with his fingers, panting and moaning Sam’s name as he stretched himself.

But Castiel was in the war room.

Damn it.

Sam rushed back out of the room, looking around wildly. There was no Castiel or Dean for that matter. Calling out their name, just in case, he was met with silence.

Maybe Castiel had taken Dean away for a Valentine’s night alone?

If that was the case, then Sam let himself enjoy this scavenger hunt. He found a note pressed on the lamp, and peeled it off. He hadn’t seen that before.

_I am so hard for you, baby. My fingers aren’t enough…I need your thick cock inside me. I want to scream your name so loud that even Heaven will hear me…come to me Sam. I’m in my bedroom._

Sam let out a loud moan, body heated up at those words, imagining just how slick and perfect Gabriel must be right now, so hot and open for him, begging for him. With his cock rock hard now, he opened his buttons, and made his way quickly to Gabriel’s room, which was opposite his own room. He found another piece of paper on the door. But he could hear the slick sounds and the quiet moans of his lover inside. It almost sent him crashing to his knees.

_I need to come Sam, but I wanna come with your thick cock fucking me, please Sam…fuck me, thrust into me, I want you…now!_

Biting back a moan, Sam turned the handle on the door, opening it slowly and stepping inside the room. The sight before him almost made him come right there. The room was dark, only the ethereal glow from Gabriel’s beautiful golden wings, which had fanned out to the corners of the room were visible. The ground was covered in rose petals, the scent so wonderful. The sight of him, lying back on the bed, legs spread, head tilted back, hands tunneled around his cock, the other pressing three fingers into his slick hole, wings quaking so beautifully, that was all Sam could see.

Gabriel opened his eyes, the whiskey gold glazed over with lust and desire; he spotted Sam and gave him the dirtiest smile.

“See how hard I am for you, baby?” He moaned, unable to stop his fingers from moving inside him. “I need to come, Sam, please, make me come,”

Sam came out of his trance, ripping off his shirt, tugging off his jeans, and shedding the rest of his clothing. Crossing the rose petals, seeing them rise in his haste, he took a moment to see just what was before him. Gabriel’s wings were taking over the bed, six monstrous beauties that quivered and shivered, glistening with oil. Beautiful. Gabriel was slick with sweat, naked, breathing so hard, his cock hard, legs spread wide, and his hole absolutely soaked.

Disregarding his own aching cock, Sam climbed onto the bed, careful of those beautiful wings, shivering when the lowest two curled around him, slick feathers brushing against his skin in a sensuous kiss. He straddled over Gabriel, leaning down on his elbows and taking a look at his flushed face, and those beautiful eyes. He lowered his mouth on Gabriel’s parted lips, teasing him with short, quick kisses, swiping his tongue against those lips.

“Sammy, please!” Gabriel cried, unable to take it anymore. He reached up for Sam then, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Sam groaned, letting his hands play on that beautiful body, his fingers found Gabriel’s wings, hearing his archangel suck in an appreciative breath. He stroked reverently at the expanse of his wings, hearing Gabriel moan, rocking his hips up against Sam.

“Fuck, Sam!” he moaned, his wings curling all the more around his giant lover.

Sam broke their kiss, trailing a hot path down his neck, licking and sucking at his collarbone, and sucking a harsh bruise into his pudgy stomach, dipping his tongue into Gabriel’s naval, before taking Gabriel’s entire length into his mouth. Gabriel arched his back so beautifully, his wings forced open. He tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair, anchoring himself as Sam continued to torture him. Licking and sucking, bobbing his head up and down, fingers tightening into the wetness on his thighs, teasing him until his hips came up off the bed in a plea for more.

Sam pulled Gabriel’s cock from his mouth slowly, until only the thick mushroom head was in his mouth, and then he sucked, causing Gabriel to scream. Sam wanted him to come, to let Gabriel feel the pleasure he had been denying himself ever since he left that first message.

Gabriel’s grip tightened in his hair, pulling at just the point of painful. Sam let him, swallowing his lover down all the way to the base once again. He knew Gabriel was going crazy now, his wings rustling together, creating a pleasant hum, feather tips and twills slipping and sliding along his body, creating a vibrating friction that made Sam harder all the more.

He could tell Gabriel was getting close, so he slid a finger into Gabriel’s so slick hole, hearing him groan at his muscles closed on his finger. The pressure building, Sam thrust his fingers into Gabriel faster now, bobbing his head along with his movements, hearing Gabriel screaming his name, involuntary spasms rocking his body, fingers tightening, as an immeasurable pleasure washed through him.

He came, screaming Sam’s name, just short of using his real voice, and for that Sam was grateful. He came down from his high, as Sam sucked him dry, his body shaking until there was nothing left.

Gabriel fell boneless on the bed, wings unfurling and spreading out to the corners of the room once again. He was still struggling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, feeling like he was floating up in heaven.

Sam pressed a soft kiss on his hip, a look of pure satisfaction and smugness on his face as he watched his archangel breath in lung full of breath. His body was flush and relaxed. Sam swooped up, pressing a kiss to his lips, trying to keep his control in check as he suddenly became very aware of his own cock throbbing, resting against Gabriel’s hip.

Gabriel lifted his tired arms around Sam once again, wrapping them tightly and pressing another heated kiss to his lovers’ lips. The kiss turned passionate all too quickly as Gabriel explored his mouth, kissing him back harder. He wrapped a leg around Sam’s hip, bringing Sam’s hard erection flush with his soaking hole.

Sam groaned into his mouth, struggling to calm himself, when his body was screaming to thrust deep inside Gabriel. Suddenly he heard a snap of Gabriel’s fingers and felt the bed at his back. Looking up, he saw Gabriel straddled over him, his beautiful wings spread out wide, like an offering for him to touch.

He did so, burying his fingers into the heat of Gabriel’s wings, feeling his archangel twitch and shudder over him. He leaned in again, pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips that would have caused Sam’s legs to give way had he not been lying down.

“You ready for me?” Gabriel asked his voice still a little breathless.

Sam nodded. “Are you?”

Gabriel chuckled, sitting up. He straddled Sam’s hips, letting his lover take his fill of him. Sam’s gaze turned several shades darker, and he wrapped a strong arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him forward for another kiss. He reached between there sweat damp bodies and pressing the head of his cock to Gabriel’s slick and wet hole. Gabriel arched his hips, lodging the thick head past the ring of his hole, gasping for breath and moaning out loud.

Sam silenced his cries with his mouth, holding onto Gabriel’s body and slowly, ever so slowly, pushing himself into Gabriel’s tight, wet hole. He nearly came just from entering his lover, but he held himself back. Gritting his teeth, he began the slow thrust, stroking in and out, seeing Gabriel bounce on him, he was so sensitive to his touch, tentatively moving. Hand clutching his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, mouth open wide, and eyes clenched shut.

Breath quickening, Gabriel moved faster now, chasing his orgasm. Sam watched him move, seeing his beautiful face, his usually slick back hair in a disarray, his body damp with sweat, oil and cum, his stomach caving as he moved him up and down, his gorgeous golden wings fluttering behind him.

Sam was in awe.

Gabriel’s nails dug into his back, strokes becoming stronger, every thrust brushing against his prostate, making him moan even louder as wave upon waves of pleasure washed over them both. With a cry of Sam’s name, Gabriel came, body bowed back beautifully, still rocking a little, grinding against his thick cock. Sam kept thrusting into him, wanting to continue seeing such a beautiful sight.

A few thrusts later, he came, sending a spiral of ecstasy through him. He groaned with pleasure, feeling Gabriel’s prone body slump on top of him, wings following and falling over them, covering them with their flurry of sweet smelling oils and feathers.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, too tired to move, wanting his archangel close. When they finally regulated their breathing, Gabriel propped his head up; looking down at his lovers flushed face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he smirked.

Sam let out a few heavy, panting breaths, smiling at his archangel. “Happy Valentine’s Day,”


End file.
